Question de Fidélité
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Troisième année. Remus doit faire ce cours sur les loupsgarous entammé par Rogue. Mais même les loupsgarous ne sont pas immunisés contre les questions insidieuses qui rappellent de douloureux souvenirs...


**Titre** : Question de Fidélité

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : PG-13 (je vous jure que j'ai essayé de faire du NC-17, mais ces deux canins ont leur propre vision du monde… U.U)

**Pairing** : Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer** : Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily et Mme Chourave appartiennent à JKR. Les défis appartiennent à la communauté Wolvie Werelove. Seule l'idée de départ… et la plante carnivore sont à moi :D (à défaut d'autre chose…)

**Commentaire** : Écrit pour les défis Rentrée et Serre # 5 de la communauté Wolvie Werelove (lien dans mon profil).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question de fidélité**

Ce cours, Remus le redoutait depuis le début de l'année.

Bien entendu, il était hors de question de se défiler ; s'il fallait que Snape ait encore une fois l'occasion de le donner à sa place, ce serait un désastre. Toutefois, le lycanthrope ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir rétrospectivement à l'idée que l'un ou l'autre de ses élèves découvre la vérité.

Ce jour-là, la leçon était consacrée à l'étude des loups-garous.

La classe était vide lorsque Remus entra et déposa ses notes sur son bureau. Sa nervosité lui ayant fait presser le pas plus que de coutume, il lui restait bien une quinzaine de minutes avant que les troisième années de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se présentent à leur tour. Il en profita donc pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Ce simple geste routinier suffit à lui rendre son calme, suffisamment du moins pour qu'il soit en mesure d'accueillir les enfants avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, professeur !

- Bonjour, miss Granger. Mr Weasley et Mr Potter ne sont pas avec vous ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Nous nous sommes querellés, répondit-elle brièvement avant de s'asseoir.

Remus remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux anormalement brillants. Perplexe, il attendit des explications qui ne venaient pas.

« Ah, l'adolescence… » soupira-t-il tristement.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis à leurs places respectives, il referma la porte délicatement et se rendit à son bureau. Puis, il fit face à la classe qui attendait ses premières paroles avec un enthousiasme docile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien, commença-t-il doucement. Veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la page 394, je vous prie.

Le contraste avec la voix sèche du professeur de potion était évident.

- Aujourd'hui, la leçon porte sur les loups-garous. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez à propos de ces… créatures.

Silence dans la classe.

- Allons… vos parents ont certainement dû vous raconter des histoires effrayantes lorsque vous étiez jeunes… Oui, Mr Londubat ?

- Eh bien… hésita le garçon. Ma grand-mère dit que le seul moyen de les tuer est de leur enfoncer un couteau d'argent dans le cœur…

Plusieurs enfants opinèrent. Remus aborda un sourire en coin.

- En vérité, les loups-garous sont allergiques à l'argent. Mais ce que vous a dit votre grand-mère n'est vrai que lorsqu'ils sont transformés et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'unique façon d'être débarrassés d'eux. D'ailleurs, vous auriez bien plus de chance de vous faire dévorer vous-même avant de pouvoir approcher un loup-garou d'assez près pour lui plonger ce couteau où que ce soit !

Dean leva la main.

- Les légendes Moldues disent que le loup-garou se transforme à la pleine lune en un monstre bestial qui s'attaque aux femmes et aux enfants, mais qu'il peut être arrêté par une croix, de l'eau bénite ou des objets saints.

Le sourire de Remus s'attrista.

- Les Moldus ont d'étranges légendes… Il est vrai que le loup-garou se transforme à la pleine lune uniquement. Mais il ne s'attaque pas qu'aux femmes et aux enfants ! Voyez-vous, le loup-garou est attiré par l'odeur humaine. Sous sa forme de loup, il est extrêmement dangereux pour nous tous, car son instinct le pousse à transmettre le... virus... qui court dans leur sang. Et également à dévorer les proies qui, par un malheureux hasard, se retrouvent sur son chemin.

Il prit une grande inspiration et les élèves virent alors ses yeux briller d'humour contenu.

- Je puis toutefois vous assurer qu'aucun objet saint, fut-il béni par Dieu en personne, ne l'arrêtera ! Ainsi, il est inutile de brandir un crucifix si vous êtes attaqués. S'il est assez grand, vous feriez mieux de le lui lancer à la tête en espérant l'assommer !

La classe éclata de rire et Remus se joignit à eux. Lorsque le silence revint, Seamus leva la main à son tour.

- On dit que leurs cinq sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains normaux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas transformés.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le professeur. Si vous découvrez que votre meilleur ami est un loup-garou, je vous conseille de changer de chaussettes au moins une fois par jour, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez l'asphyxier !

Nouvelle vague de rire. Quelques élèves rougirent légèrement. Hermione, pleine d'aplomb, leva la main et attendit que le calme revienne.

- Oui, miss Granger ?

- Professeur, est-ce vrai que les loups-garous, comme les vrais loups, sont fidèles toute leur vie au partenaire qu'ils ont choisi ?

« Oh ! Cette question-là… »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

C'était leur premier cours de botanique de l'année et leur nouveau professeur, Mme Chourave, leur avait demandé de se rendre dans la serre # 5. Mais, par un malencontreux hasard, les plantes mangeuses d'hommes étaient affamées et se tordaient bruyamment derrière les grillages les séparant des élèves. Cette distraction empêchait les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle de sixième année de suivre attentivement le cours que la pauvre enseignante s'évertuait à donner. Dissipés, comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste : au fond de la classe, ils plaisantaient à qui mieux mieux, heureux de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius avait posé la question qui avait tout déclenché.

- Hé, Remus ! On dit que les loups-garous sont fidèles, c'est vrai ?

- Mais quel idiot, marmonna James, reportant son attention sur la chevelure rousse qui s'agitait quelques tables devant eux.

Le jeune lycanthrope rougit en se tournant vers son ami.

- Si, c'est vrai, répondit-il à voix basse, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Explique ! répondit immédiatement Sirius qui n'allait certainement pas se contenter de cette réponse.

- Eh bien… commença Remus. Les loups-garous sont fidèles, c'est vrai, mais pas au sens humain du terme. Un loup-garou pourrait tromper une fille avec une autre sans problème ni remord de conscience particulier…

Peter gloussa.

- … sauf s'il s'agit de sa compagne.

- Sa compagne ? Pour un loup-garou mâle, c'est toujours une fille ?

- Eh bien… hésita Remus. En fait, je ne le sais pas. Mais pourquoi cette question, Patmol ? Ça t'intéresse ?

La réponse en tac au tac du lycanthrope surprit ses amis. Peter se remit à rire. James s'intéressa soudain à ce qui se passait près de lui. Et Sirius, égal à lui-même, aborda un rictus malicieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, James se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, tu le sauras à l'odeur ! C'est une histoire de pif.

- C'est vrai ? réagit immédiatement Sirius. Tu peux deviner à leur parfum qui dans cette classe t'attire ou pas ? Ouah !

- Essaie ! le supplia Peter.

- Ouais ! Dis-nous qui sent le meilleur ici !

Découragé, Remus ferma les yeux. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour ses amis ! Inconsciemment, son nez remua légèrement alors qu'il inspirait à fond. Il percevait clairement le remugle aigre et nerveux de Peter, les effluves floraux délicats de Lily Evans, le parfum masculin et rêveur de James, les fragrances terreuses de Mme Chourave et aussi… cette odeur douce et musquée, comme un miel corsé, qui flottait dans les environs d'où se tenait…

- Mr Lupin ! À quoi jouez-vous ?

Décontenancé, Remus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec la professeure de botanique. Celle-ci n'était visiblement pas contente du tout.

- Je vous avais tous avertis avant de vous faire entrer dans cette classe ! Le premier qui n'obéira pas à ce que je demanderai sera mis en retenue ! Et donc, Mr Lupin, bien que vous soyez préfet, vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures, dans cette serre.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Sirius. Mais il n'a rien fait !

- Justement, Mr Black ! Et vous non plus, d'après ce que je peux en juger. Vous viendrez donc tenir compagnie à votre ami ce soir. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne comprenne pas encore très bien ce système de points ! Maintenant, au travail !

En ronchonnant, les élèves obéirent et l'on n'entendit plus que les bruissements de la plante frustrée de son repas.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Seuls dans la serre, les deux garçons perçaient des Bubobulbs, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

- Beuârk… ronchonna Sirius.

- Tu l'as dit… maugréa Remus.

- Tu crois que j'en ai assez, là ?

- Bah, continue encore un peu… la bouteille n'est pas pleine…

Le silence s'installa, mais pour peu de temps.

- Et là, regarde ! Ma bouteille est pleine, je peux m'en aller !

- Sirius. Tu sais très bien que nous devons en remplir cinq chacun. J'en ai déjà trois. Tu en aurais autant si tu ne passais pas ton temps à faire autre chose !

- Mais Lunard… gémit-il en reposant sa bouteille une fois de plus. Depuis quand acceptes-tu de faire ta retenue sans planifier de coup ?

- Depuis que je veux en finir rapidement et retourner au dortoir… pour planifier notre coup en Maraudeurs unis, pas en… mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ???

Sirius venait de lui retirer sa cravate.

- Mais rien du tout !

Refusant de se laisser distraire, il n'accorda aucune attention aux pitreries de son ami et continua à percer les protubérances visqueuses du Bubobulb. Il entendait derrière lui les plantes carnivores s'exciter, ce qui n'était jamais de très bon augure. Il reposait son quatrième flacon lorsqu'un bruit effroyable provenant des cages le fit sursauter.

- Pat…!

Il se retourna vivement, s'attendant au pire. Mais une scène hilarante l'attendait : Sirius, planqué contre le grillage, tentait sans succès de ramener sa cravate vers lui, cette cravate gentiment « empruntée » à Remus que la plante carnivore avait visiblement l'intention de faire sienne. Il éclata de rire.

- Mais aide-moi, Mumus !

- Sûrement pas ! Et surtout pas si tu m'appelles Mumus !

- C'est ta cravate !

- Vraiment ? Tu devras m'en acheter une autre, alors… ou me donner la tienne !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit trois pas dans la direction de son ami, s'empara prestement de sa cravate et fila à l'autre bout de la serre. Sirius lâcha aussitôt celle qu'il tentait de retenir et se lança à la poursuite de son ami, mais s'arrêta bientôt pour remonter ses pantalons qui glissaient.

- Mais… ma ceinture !

La plante fit entendre un grognement apaisé.

- Cette dévoreuse m'a volé ma ceinture !!!

Remus ne pouvait plus retenir les hoquets de rire qui lui secouaient les épaules.

- Une chance que Mme Chourave ait été appelée ailleurs ce soir et qu'elle n'a pas pu surveiller notre retenue ! Imagine ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle t'avait vu, le pantalon glissant sur tes cuisses et révélant ton joli postérieur…

- Si elle avait été là, rien ne serait arrivé, maugréa sinistrement Sirius.

- Mais ça aurait pu être pire, rétorqua Remus très sérieusement. La plante aurait pu faire bien plus que de s'attaquer à ta ceinture. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la « mangeuse d'hommes »…

Horrifié, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis, dans un esprit très Maraudeurs, ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant la scène. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reprennent suffisamment de sérieux pour se remettre à l'ouvrage et poursuivre la morne tâche de remplir leurs flacons de pus.

Évidemment, cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius revenait à la charge.

- Hé, Remus !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit si ton expérience de cet après-midi avait été concluante… t'as découvert qui te plaisait le plus dans la classe ?

- Heu… rougit le lycanthrope. Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Les yeux argent de son ami se vrillèrent aux siens et un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur son visage.

- Mumus… tu n'as jamais su mentir. Alors, réponds ! C'était qui ?

Il prit un air rusé avant de poursuivre.

- Ce n'était pas une fille…?

Remus était subjugué par l'étincelle qui illuminait le visage de Patmol. Celui-ci s'approchait lentement de lui, comme un serpent hypnotise sa proie. Le loup-garou se retrouvait, à son corps défendant, être une victime tout à fait consentante.

Sirius était conscient du trouble de son ami et ne voyait qu'une raison à cela : l'odeur lui ayant paru la plus alléchante était la sienne. C'était plutôt flatteur. C'était même extrêmement flatteur ! Et c'était d'autant plus intéressant qu'il s'était souvent surpris à rêvasser, cet été-là, à se souvenir des traits doux de Remus, de son sourire lumineux, de ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait envie de mordiller, de lécher, de faire siennes, de ses cheveux parfumés, de son torse pâle couturé de cicatrices, ce torse qui était maintenant presque à portée de main et qu'il pourrait enfin…

- Vous n'avez pas encore terminé, messieurs ? Cela fait plus de trois heures !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, pris sur le fait. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et retournèrent derrière leur table, espérant que Mme Chourave n'avait rien vu. Celle-ci, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ne fit aucune mention des taches rouges compromettantes qui s'étalaient sur leurs joues. Probable qu'elle avait vécu son lot d'aventures étant jeune et qu'elle comprenait la situation bien mieux que les jeunes hommes…

- Bien, je vous retrouve donc demain soir pour la poursuite de votre tâche. Et n'osez pas espérer que je ne serai pas là pour vous surveiller, cette fois ! Rentrez vous coucher.

Les Gryffondor s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. L'un d'eux était songeur. L'autre était déterminé à terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Cette nuit-là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent beaucoup.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

- Professeur Lupin ?

La voix d'Hermione ramena Remus à la réalité. Il s'aperçut que la classe attendait sa réponse depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu un petit malaise. Ça va mieux maintenant. Rappelez-moi votre question, miss Granger ?

- Je voulais savoir si les loups-garous sont fidèles à leur partenaire comme le sont les loups véritables.

- Bien peu de gens connaissent la réponse, miss, répondit doucement le professeur. Mais si vous vous fiez aux rares témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir au fil des siècles, les loups-garous sont en effet fidèles. Il semblerait même que malgré les peines et les… les trahisons… les loups-garous qui ont trouvé leur partenaire leur restent fidèles jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Parfois même au-delà.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se composa un air guilleret.

Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour de ce que chacun de vous connait, voyons voir les manières les plus communes de différencier un loup-garou d'un loup véritable…

**Fin**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous dans mon profil, vous trouverez le lien pour la communauté Wolvie Werelove, en passant par le petit bouton indigo pâle qui se trouve en bas à gauche… ;)


End file.
